You're Mine
by FlamingToads
Summary: Fred and George are in major trouble with Hermione. A perfect plan gone wrong. One incident and Minerva and Albus are the victims. Hopefully the Weasley Twins will be able to fix this before it's to late. It forms into a MMAD thing. So don't worry!
1. Chapter 1

**There is a bit of Harry and Draco slash. But it will form to a Minerva and Albus thing. And I am writing the sequel to Mother Knows Best! But that's not important right now. I hope you like the first chapter!!!!**

**You're Mine**

Harry, Hermione and Ron walked down the corridors early Saturday morning. They were on their way to the Great Hall. Harry bit his lip and tapped his leg as they walked.

"Honestly Harry, stop fidgeting." Hermione elbowed Harry lightly at his chest.

"Sorry. I'm just a bit nervous." Harry gave an uneasy smile.

"Fred and George are taking care of everything." Ron said. Hermione nodded in agreement.

"What if it doesn't work though?" Harry asked.

"It's Fred and George. It will work." Hermione said. "They do this kind of stuff all the time. They always have tricks up their sleeves." Hermione tried to convince Harry.

The trio walked into the Great Hall. There were few students and Professor Filtwick was sitting at the staff table. But most importantly Fred and George were there. They both smiled mischievously. The trio joined them at the Gryffindor table. Fred and George looked at each other and then at Harry.

"So… Do you have the potion?" Harry asked. More students began to fill the Great Hall.

"Of course." The twins said together. Fred took out what looked like a water balloon. Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"A water balloon?" Hermione asked. "What are you planning on doing with it?" Fred looked at her slyly.

"Well you should know Ms. Know it all?" Fred smiled. Hermione stuck her tongue out at him. And looked at the door. George shook his head and dug in his bag. He took out a slingshot and placed on the table.

"Are you planning to start a water balloon fight or something?" Harry asked. He looked at the Slytherin table. Draco had just sat down. Draco looked up at Harry and winked at him. Harry turned back around.

"Alright." George announced. "This balloon is filled with the potion." He held out the balloon. "And we need the slingshot so no one notices us. If we stood up and tried to hit Malfoy with it, someone might see and we may get in trouble." George said.

"So what is the potion used for?" Ron asked curiously.

"It's an annoyance potion." Fred said. "So if this hits Malfoy, whomever he loves or is obsessed with, that would be you Harry, would think that they are the most annoying person that ever walked the earth." Fred explained.

"Will it work though?" Harry asked.

"Yep." George said. "It worked the last three times. It shouldn't be any different this time."

"What if it gets to a point that it becomes a bad thing?" Ron asked.

"Well it's never happened before." Fred said. "It normally works for the better."

Harry looked back at the Slytherin table. Draco winked once again at Harry and Harry was disgusted by the way Malfoy flirted with him. Harry turned back around. It seemed that everyone that was coming to breakfast was there.

"Are you ready now?" Harry asked.

"Sure." Fred grabbed the balloon and took the slingshot. He pulled the balloon back and aimed for Draco. Fred let the balloon go and it flew threw the air. It headed right for Malfoy. It was almost there when Minerva McGonagall and Albus Dumbledore walked by hand in hand. It hit Minerva's lower back and the filled balloon disappeared. There was no splat mark on her dress robes. Minerva didn't seem to notice and continued walking. She removed her arm and walked a bit faster so she was not by Albus.

"Opps…" Fred said. He looked at the others. "I hit McGonagall." Hermione's jaw fell. Minerva McGonagall was her favorite teacher.

"You hit Professor McGonagall!" Hermione shouted in disbelief.

"Not on purpose!" Fred shouted back.

"Shut up!" George yelled. "There are people watching." George whispered.

"Why?!?" Harry slammed his fists on the table. "You were so close."

"We'll get him tomorrow Harry." George said.

"Does this mean that McGonagall will hate Dumbledore?" Ron asked. He already knew the answer.

"How could you?!" Hermione said. "Dumbledore will be so miserable if Minerva hates him, or even ignores him for that matter." They all looked up at the staff table. Minerva was completely ignoring Albus. She was talking to Rolanda Hooch, not paying Albus any attention.

Hermione took the slingshot out of Fred's hand and whacked Fred on the head. Fred covered his head with his hands and glared at Hermione.

"How could you do something like that?" Hermione's temper was rising.

"Calm down Hermione." George said

"No! I will not calm down. Fred just ruined Dumbledore's and McGonagall's relationship. I am going to…." Hermione was cut off.

"Is there a problem Ms Granger?" Minerva asked from behind.

"No professor." Hermione answered and bowed her head with her hands on her lap. Minerva returned to the staff table. Hermione looked at Minerva and she was still ignoring Albus.

"You better fix this." Hermione hissed.

"We'll make the antidote as soon as possible." George said.

"You will start today." Hermione rose from her seat. "And you better do it fast." Hermione glared at the twins and left the Great Hall.

"How long will it take?" Ron asked as soon Hermione was out of view.

"We're not very sure." Fred said. "We never really needed the antidote before. It could be a week before its done."

" You better hope that nothing dramatic happens. Hermione will kill you both. Maybe even us." Harry said.

The twins looked at each other. What if it didn't work? What if this ended their relationship completely? They both swallowed hard. They took off from the Great Hall. They had to get started straight away.

**Did you like it? **

**There is more to come!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm sorry for the delay but I have been incredibly busy. Test, Quizzes, Exams, and Homework has been killing me and taking up all my spare time. So please enjoy the second chapter. Warning: Sadness involved!**

Chapter 2

Minerva let go of Albus's arm and hurried to the staff table. She rubbed her hand against her robes. She didn't like the thought of Albus holding her hand. She sat down and Albus sat beside her. She wondered why they had these old seating arrangements. Albus on the other hand was curious about how Minerva was acting. She was fine earlier this morning, but now she seemed to be annoyed by him. Albus wondered what he had done to make Minerva upset with him. Albus became lost in his thoughts. Thinking what he did today. He did hide her hairpins the night before, but she found them. And she never was mad at him for doing that. She even smiled this morning when she found them. He snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Hermione's voice. He looked up to see that she had hit Fred in the head with a slingshot.

"Minerva, control your house." Severus said in a rather tired mood. Minerva glared at him but rose from her chair and headed for her misbehaving students. Minerva heard the word relationship and cut Hermione off instantly.

"Is there a problem Ms. Granger?" Minerva asked from behind.

"No professor." Hermione answered. She lowered her head and Minerva returned to her seat. She completely ignored Albus's smile and continued her conversation with Rolanda.

After breakfast was over Minerva decided to head to the library. She thought a good book would be good at the moment. Albus had tried to speak to her before she left but Minerva blocked him out. Albus frowned. The staff and few students watched with interest. They all knew that at that instant Albus must have ticked of Minerva earlier or something wasn't right. Minerva wasn't in the mood for Albus's strange behavior. She didn't want him near her or to talk to her. She wanted him gone. She despised him. She questioned their marriage. Why did she marry such a fool?

She shook her head from her thoughts and entered the library. She grabbed a book and sat in her favorite chair and began to read.

Albus sat in the Great Hall for a few and replayed his memory over and over. What did he do? Why was she ignoring him? He was upset and he felt pain. Why would Minerva act like that?

Severus interrupted Albus's thoughts. He sat next to Dumbledore and waited in silence. But Albus didn't talk, not a peep. Severus cleared his throat.

"What did you do this time Albus?" Severus said. This had happened before. Many times actually. Though it was the first time Albus was actually depressed over the matter. He normally knew that he deserved what he got. He did marry Minerva McGonagall.

"I honestly don't know." Albus answered. Severus rolled his eyes. "I'm serious Severus. I don't remember doing anything to upset her and it only happened when we entered the Great Hall." Severus raised an eyebrow. Minerva wouldn't do something like that. Something was wrong.

"Are you sure you didn't do anything?" Severus asked.

"I've done nothing. I only remember we walking in here hand in hand and when she was in the middle of speaking to Mr. Malfoy she made a sudden pause and continued to walk up to the staff table without me." Albus eyes had lost their twinkle. Severus thought for a moment.

"I bet it was Potter." Severus shook his head as he said this. Albus only smiled.

"You always think its Harry's." Albus said.

"Because it always is." He rose from his seat. "I'm going to check my potions. I assure you that something has gone missing." Severus walked out of the Great Hall with his dark robes flaring out. Severus was obviously ready to fine evidenced that will get Harry Potter and perhaps the others in trouble.

Albus sat there for maybe ten minutes until he got up to find his wife. He knew exactly where to go. Hopefully he would forgive him for what ever he had done.

Hermione tried to contain her anger. But every time she took a step she felt the need to hit Fred and George in any possible way. Though they grew cautious after the first twenty times.

"Really Hermione, we didn't do it on purpose." Fred said. Dodging another hit to the chest.

"Hey. I wasn't the one who hit her with to potion." George said innocently.

"I don't care which one of you did it. I'm still mad at you. We will officially have a depressed Headmaster and a Professor that will have a fit when around him. I can't believe you both. You can't just ruin relationships like that."

"What relationship?" Ron asked. Hermione looked at him. He was actually asking such a stupid question.

"Honestly Ron?" She shook her head." They're a couple." The boys all laughed at her. She rolled her eyes.

"You don't actually believe that do you?" Harry asked laughing. Hermione's jaw fell. Was she the only one smart enough to figure it out?

"Yes I do! I mean they spend a lot of time together. They're always by each other's side. They have they same room for Merlin's sake."

"Yeah, sure Hermione." Ron laughed. Hermione bunched his arm. He held his arm and glared at Hermione.

"Fine, don't believe me. I would have laughed when you figured it out. But no, you two messed her up!" Hermione yelled.

"Didn't you leave us, why did you come back?" Fred asked.

"Don't test me Fred. I am so waiting for you to mess up so when professor Snape comes, I can kill you and I'll be let off free." Hermione snapped. "And aren't you two suppose to be brewing up an antidote?"

"Yes" They both said in a whisper.

"Then get to it!" The anger in her voices made Fred and George rush to their room to get started.

"Of all the boys in the school, I'm friends with all the idiots." Hermione talked to herself and headed for the library. Ron and Harry looked at each other.

"Want to visit Hagrid?" Harry asked.

"Sure. We have nothing better to do." Ron answered.

Minerva read her book in peace until Albus had come. Minerva put her book down. She waited for Albus keeled down by her chair and looked rather sad. "I'm terribly sorry for whatever I did. Please forgive me."

"There is nothing to be forgiven." Minerva picked her book back up. "Will you please let me be now?" Albus was confused. He had apologized to her but there was nothing to apologize for.

"What did I do wrong?" Albus asked. Minerva took a deep breath. She was finding Albus more annoying every second.

"Really Albus I don't want you bothering me with questions. Go for a walk or something." Minerva was getting a bit more upset.

"I've only asked one question. And you won't tell me what is the matter. Is it I that bothers you?" Albus asked.

"Yes it's you. You're so damn annoying. Leave! Go! Do what ever you please just get the hell away from me." Minerva yelled. Albus felt a sharp pain go into his chest. He never heard Minerva speak to him like that. He wasn't sure what to do. He walked away, few students watched him as he left. What had he done?

Hermione walked into the library. She saw McGonagall sitting in the corner where she normally sat. Hermione picked a random book and began to read at one of the tables.. She had to her mind off such destruction. Hermione saw Albus from the corner of her eye. She looked up and watched as Albus talked to Minerva. She didn't seem very happy. She heard Minerva yell and Albus walked away. Hermione slammed her book down and banged her head on the table. Students stared at her as she did this.

"What?" Hermione yelled. The Librarian shushed her and she raised an eyebrow. "You shut it!" Hermione yelled. She could sense eyes of the students and Minerva on her. She stomped out of the room muttering to her self.

Severus checked all the cabinets and drawers. Nothing seemed to be missing. He tapped his finger on his desk. Maybe it wasn't Potter. It could have been the Weasley twins. He checked under the stands. He lifted the rug and saw three empty spots. He smiled to him self. They thought they could really out smart Severus.

Severus wondered what they took though. But he would have to see was symptoms that Minerva had to figure it out. He took a deep breath. He would have to follow Minerva and observe her behavior. Joy.

Someone knock on the door and Severus sat down at his desk. "Come in." Severus was surprised to see Albus walk in. "What did you do now?"

"I apologized and yet she yelled at me and told me to leave." Albus slouched on a chair in front of Severus's desk. Out of nowhere Rolanda and Poppy entered the room.

"What are you doing here?" Severus yelled. He didn't want all these people in his space.

"Oh hush." Rolanda said. She grabbed a chair and moved it beside Albus and Poppy beside her. "Minerva is not herself today."

"We've established that already." Severus rolled his eyes.

"Didn't I tell you to shut it?" Rolanda said.

"Actually you said hush. There is a difference you know." Severus smiled.

"Both of you quit the flirting. We came here for Albus. So both of you please shut your lids."

"I'm not flirting!" They both said at the same time. Albus placed his hand over his face. He was never going to get his Minerva back.

"What are you doing?" Minerva asked in the doorway. The four looked behind them. They weren't prepared to see Minerva there.

"Talking to Albus" Poppy said.

"Oh. Well then, I'll be on my way." Minerva was out of sight. The four looked at each other.

"Three missing potions." Severus said loudly.

"What were they?" Albus asked.

"I'm not sure yet. I will have to watch Minerva and figure it out. But it could take awhile. After all there are a lot of potions in the world and many ways you mix."

"What about the Weasley Twins?" Poppy asked.

"That could be a possibility. But if those two did something or even Harry or Ron, Hermione must be furious." Rolanda said

"What do you mean she would be furious?" Albus asked.

"Well Albus it doesn't take that much brain to realize you and Minerva are a couple. It only makes since that Hermione would find out." Rolanda answered.

"This is Granger. If she knew what happened to Minerva, she would come out of it and tell us. She looks up to Minerva." Severus said.

"Then lets ask Hermione." Poppy said.

"Let her come to us." Rolanda said. "We all know she won't last long with that sort of guilt."

Minerva walked to her and her husband's room. She stepped and thought why should they share a bedroom if they were trying to hide their marriage. She sat in a chair that had a few books by its side. One of them was a photo album. She picked it up and opened it.

There were pictures of her and her family and Albus and his. In the back section with both of them holding each other. She shook her head. She noticed that in every picture they were in there was love for the other. She felt confused. She didn't like Albus. He annoyed her.

He ate too much candy for a man his age. He messed around with her far too much. His eyes and there irritating twinkle. She closed the book. She stood up and left the room. She didn't like Albus she reminded her self. But why was it that she couldn't stop thinking of him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Vacation is awesome! Sorry if you're the impatient type and me just now getting back to writing again. I wish I could've warned you but it was sudden! And terribly boring on the road! On with the story!**

**Chapter 3**

Hermione was one the verge of a complete break down. It had been three whole days and McGonagall and Dumbledore hardly spoke to one another. She was super stressed because few students said they got into another fight about how Albus shouldn't be so close to her. She was flooding with guilt and it was killing her to see Dumbledore so sad. Minerva seemed fine when she wasn't around Albus. She was normal. But when he was in the same room as Minerva, Minerva would become angry and walk away or just shout at him for trying to talk to her.

She knew that this tragic event wasn't her fault but she still felt guilty. Which was better than not caring at all like those idiot twins. She didn't want to have anything to do with this situation. Especially since it could possibly jeopardize her favorite professor and the Headmaster's relationship.

She was on her way to the Great Hall for breakfast. She honestly didn't want to go but she noticed that people were noticing her somewhat odd behavior. She had ran out of rooms, broke a few things, and was tempted to use her wand on a few people. Only students had noticed of course. She also wanted to ask Fred and George when the antidote would be finished.

Harry ran to her side smiling like never before. Hermione wondered how anyone could possibly be happy at a time like this.

"What are you so happy about?" Hermione asked. As if she really cared right now.

"Malfoy is no longer a problem." He said cheerfully. "Fred and George brew me up some of the annoyance potion and now I'm… Wait! Where are you going?" Hermione had turned around. She headed to the Gryffindor tower. There was new anger bubbling up. She couldn't believe that Fred and George wouldn't be working on the difficult antidote. That could possibly take a week to brew. Did they even care?

Hermione said the password and the portrait flew open. She headed for Fred and George's room. _They are so dead! _She thought.

Fred and George were getting dressed when the door flew open. Fred and George stood there in fright. And two other boys were standing on the opposite side of the room with the same worried look. Hermione glared at Fred and George. She looked at the other two boys. "Out!" She hissed. The boys ran out of the room for dear life.

"So I hear that you have time to brew up some potions but can't brew up an antidote. It seems to me that you want me to kill you!" She took out her wand and waited.

"There only teachers. It doesn't matter." Fred said. And he soon regretted saying such a thing.

"DOESN'T MATTER?" She yelled. "I swear you're so stupid! Couldn't you see what is between Dumbledore and McGonagall before you screwed everything up?" They both shook their head no. Hermione laughed. She finally reached the point of hysteria. She pointed the wand towards them. "I'll tell you one more time!" She smiled. "Get working on the antidote or I will personally tell Snape everything! You got that!" The nodded their heads, too afraid to speak. "Good!" She smiled. "I'll see you both in the Great Hall." She exited from their room and Fred and George looked at each other.

"Bloody Hell" They both said.

Minerva sat in the staff room reading one of her muggle books. Poppy and Rolanda sat there watching her. There was no difference in Minerva. Only when she was with Albus did she flip out and stomped away. Minerva could feel Ro and Poppy's eyes on her. It was a normal thing. She glimpsed at the clock. She would leave in ten minutes for breakfast.

"Are you feeling alright?" Poppy asked.

"I'm perfectly fine. You've been asking me that question all today and yesterday." Minerva closed her book.

"I'm sorry but I'm just worry." Poppy smiled.

"There is nothing to worry about." Minerva smiled.

"What about you and Albus? You two don't seem to be quite the same." Rolanda said.

"Albus has just been bugging me a lot lately."

Rolanda snorted. "How would you now? You don't stay in the same room long enough with him for him to even bother you let alone say a word." Rolanda shouted.

"I don't think it is any of your business." Minerva stayed absolutely calm. Finally something Rolanda could tell Severus. "I'm heading to Great Hall." Minerva left her book on the chair and walked out.

Rolanda and Poppy stood up. "We better hurry this up." Poppy said a bit worried. "I will hate myself forever if Minerva and Albus ever split up."

"We can only hope that Severus figures out what to do. Or whoever did this is trying to fix it." Rolanda and Poppy walked out of the Staff Room.

Hermione looked up at her teachers. She noticed that Rolanda was watching her. She turned away. She took a deep breath. She could handle this. She could stay calm. She looked back up and both Severus and Rolanda were watching her. She swallowed hard. Harry was smiling like an idiot. Ron was jamming food in his mouth. Hermione looked at her food. She wasn't very hungry.

She looked back up at the staff table. Severus, Rolanda were whispering now and taking quick glances at her. She also noticed that Minerva was looking at her in worry. Hermione saw Fred and George walk in laughing and sat just a few seats away from her. She stood up and walked over to Fred and George and hit both of them on the side of their heads. She marched out not caring about the chatter that formed.

The professors looked a bit shocked. Hermione never was the violent outburst kind of student. Obviously something was wrong. Severus laughed. Rolanda hit him for being stupid. Minerva was a bit confused. She should have a talk with Hermione later.

Severus was in the Staff Room with the other teachers. Minerva was sitting in the corner reading and Albus on the other side of the room watching the fire. The other professors observed the scene. Minerva would look around a few times, making sure that Albus was still there? Odd behavior. Albus didn't dare look at Minerva.

"Does Minerva want Albus to look at her?" Rolanda whispered.

"It appears so." Severus said.

"That's very odd don't you think?" Poppy asked.

"Well it is a potion. They can do many weird things depending on which it is." Severus said.

Albus looked over at Severus. Severus looked over at Minerva. So Albus looked at Minerva. Minerva looked up at Albus and they stared at each other. Albus looked away after awhile. Minerva looked down at her book a bit confused and then she left. Albus waited for a moment after leaving as well.

"That was odd." Rolanda said.

"Obviously whatever Minerva was given it's not strong enough for her." He looked at the fire. "If were lucky, the love between them both will snap her out of it."

"We can only hope." Poppy said.

**Sadness I tell you!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I give you chapter 4! Hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 4

Six days Hermione thought. She sat on her bed and she stared at the wall. She had to keep it together. She didn't want to get the twins in trouble but she didn't want McGonagall and Dumbledore to be separated for much longer. Hermione was not the one to mess with now a day. She was rather moody and normally running out of rooms with a wild temper. McGonagall had tried to talk to her many times today already and so she was afraid to go to Transfiguration.

Hermione rose from her bed and grabbed her books and headed for Transfiguration. She hoped that the sooner the class went the sooner to lunch and then to Potions. She had found Potions quite relaxing for the past few days. Snape seemed to treat her the same and he was rude to her, which brightened her day.

As she walked down the halls, crowded with students. Luna had walk to her. "Everything will be alright." Luna said. Hermione looked at her. Could she possibly know? Hermione thought. Hermione smiled.

"I hope you're right."

Hermione entered Transfiguration and she sat in her normal seat in the front. Minerva had entered the class right on time. "Good morning class." She said. She then began teaching and describing what movement you need to follow for the spell to go through. Minerva realized that Hermione was staring at the floor in front of her. McGonagall asked a question to the class and probably for the first time, Hermione did not raise her hand. Yet Minerva called on her any way. "Miss Granger would you like to answer?"

"I don't know." Hermione said. Students whispered. It was the first time Hermione ever didn't know the answer.

Minerva continued the class but kept an eye on Hermione. She knew that something was wrong. And she would find out after class. The bell had ringed and Hermione gathered her stuff.

"Hermione may I speak with you?" Minerva asked.

"Of course professor." Hermione stood in front of her desk and looked down at her feet.

"I've noticed a change in your behavior. I wanted to ask if there is anything wrong." Minerva waited. "Hermione? What is making you act in such ways?" Hermione looked up with watery eyes.

"You." Hermione said. "I need to get to the Great Hall. Have a good day Professor." Hermione fled the room leaving Minerva clueless. Minerva stood up and headed to lunch herself.

~Earlier this morning

"I've made a possible antidote for whatever potion that she had drank." Severus said to Rolanda. "This might give us a hint of what ingredients were used."

"Great! We'll slip it into her cup during lunch." Rolanda said cheerfully.

~Lunch Time

Poppy sat next to Minerva this day. The plan was that Albus tried to attempt to talk to her and Poppy pours the potion into her cup. Albus had spoken, which he hadn't much since Minerva was angry with him. Albus turned to Minerva. "Minerva?" He said in a soft voice. Most students were watching as Albus tried once again to speak with Minerva. Minerva turned and at that precise moment Poppy poured the purple liquid in the cup, which most students saw.

"Yes?" Minerva asked.

"Never mind." Albus replied. He turned to Filius and Minvera turned to Poppy. Hermione was watching, as most of the students. Waiting to see what would happen when she drank. Minerva took a long gulp and coughed afterwards. She wiggled her nose and sneezed. Severus smiled.

Severus whispered to Rolanda. "What ever she took it isn't strong enough."

"Well then that's good news."

"So what are we going to do?" Poppy asked.

"We are going to have to try our best to break the spell." Severus said.

"But how exactly do we do that?" Rolanda asked

"I don't know everything woman!" Severus yelled.

"Well Minerva has been talking about divorce and I can not just sit by and watch two of my closest friends get a divorce by a stupid accidental potion." Poppy yelled. "If you need me I'll be in the hospital wing." Poppy marched out of the room.

"Severus I know you have a lot on your shoulders but we won't be able to do anything without you." Rolanda stood up and kissed Severus on the cheek. "I hope you think of something." And Rolanda left the room.

The twins stood outside by the door and looked at each other. " I feel terrible." Fred said.

"We should start the antidote." George said.

"And apologize to Hermione." Fred and George hurried to their room.

Hermione walked up the spiral staircase to Professor Dumbledore's office. When she entered Dumbledore was sitting at his desk. Hermione walked to the front of the desk.

"Please have a seat Hermione." Albus tried to smile. "Do you know why you're here?"

"Because of my odd behavior and sudden outburst during classes and hitting the Weasley twins so much, and not doing so well on homework and teachers are worried about me." Hermione looked to the floor.

"That's exactly why you're here. Do you have a reason for these sudden outburst of yours?" Hermione could feel the guilt coming. She didn't dare look at his eyes. "Hermione?" Hermione looked up and saw his eyes and once again Hermione begun shouting. "What are you doing?" She yelled. "Why are you talking to me when you should be trying to fix things between you and Professor McGonagall!"

"But I can't…" Albus begun.

"Shut up! I'm not finished! Do you love her?" Albus nodded his head. "Then get off your ass and make her fall in love with you again. Use your brain for Merlin's sake. Do you think sitting here will help you? No it won't! I'm tired of this whole mess! Get the woman you love back into your arms!" Hermione stomped away whispering under her breathe as she marched out.

Albus was stunned. Never did a student yell him and it was shocking that Hermione was the one to do so. Albus thought for a moment. He could make Minerva fall in love with him again. He smiled to himself. Maybe Hermione's outbursts weren't so terribly bad.

"Hermione!" Hermione turned to see the twins running after her. "We're sorry" Fred said.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"About Dumbledore and McGonagall. George clarified.

"I've already talked to Dumbledore." Hermione said, "I've helped his self-confidence. Now all we have to do is wait."

"SEVERUS! I KNOW WHAT WE NEED TO DO!" Albus ran out of his office heading for the dungeons.

"Told you." Hermione headed for her room. Finally a night of sleep without guilt Hermione thought and headed for bed.


	5. Chapter 5

**I've been only writing on weekends for school is overtaking my time. Hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 5

Albus and Severus had gone over the plans. Albus that night had already sent few gifts to Minerva's chambers. Severus had informed the rest of the staff except Minerva of course to what they needed to do. Albus sat in his office and smiled. He wondered what Minerva would think.

Minerva had somewhat of a hard day. She had Lee Jordan interrupt her class saying that a Gryffindor and Slytherin were fighting in the hall, but when she to put in end to the fight no one was in sight. This had actually happened a few times today. Fred and George had told her that they had set fire to one of the beds and asked if she could fix it, which was odd for them. Ronald Weasley had stopped her on her way to her chambers not even twenty minutes ago about Rolanda wishing to speak with her in the staff room. Rolanda was not in the staff room. No one was actually, which was also odd.

She entered her chambers and was to surprise to what she saw. There were flowers every kind and all different sizes. She walked through her chambers to see if Albus was there. She was sadly disappointed to not find him. She found a note on her bed and read. "Enjoy the flowers," it said. She didn't recognize the handwriting. She smiled slightly. She then shook her head and took a shower and went to sleep.

* * *

Hermione woke up without any guilt. She smiled brightly to herself and got dressed and went down to the common room. She waited for Harry, Ron and the Twins and they all headed for the Great Hall.

"Do you think Dumbledore got McGonagall back?" Fred asked.

"For his own sake, he will." Said Hermione with a tad bit of anger in her voice. "If there not back together by today I'll marry a goat. They entered the Great Hall to see that McGonagall had not yet arrived.

"I'm glad that the Headmaster is married. I was starting to think he was gay." Ron smiled and begun to stuff his face with food.

"I don't know why but I think I liked Malfoy better when he drooled over me than hated me." They ignored Harry only because McGonagall had walked into the Great Hall and was approaching Dumbledore. She stopped and smiled slyly.

"I want a divorce." She stated very clearly. Hermione's jaw dropped. McGonagall's words spun in her head. How could it be?

"Hermione." Fred and George called for her. A goat stood in the middle of the Twins.

"I now prononce you goat and wife. Hermione you may kiss the goat." Albus said cheerfully.

* * *

Hermione shot upright in a cold sweat. She was happy when she realized she was in bed. _It was a dream. _She thought.

She had gotten up a bit early because she had found it hard for her to go back to sleep. She was anxious to see how Dumbledore did with trying to get McGonagall to fall in love with him.

Hermione sat waiting in the common room. She sat fidgeting. She jumped up when Ron, Harry, Fred and George came down the stairs. She practically pulled on Ron and George.

"Hurry you guys. I need to see if Dumbldore's plan is working!" Hermione half ran to the Great Hall. She ran into McGonagall right at the entrance of the Great Hall. McGonagall turned and looked at Hermione.

"In a hurry are you?" McGonagall asked.

"Yes. Well no, I just." She smiled and saw Dumbledore sat in his seat and wink at Hermione. Hermione's heart leaped. "I'm sorry professor. I'm in a bit of a hurry to ask Madame Pomfrey a question. Hope you are having a nice morning. Hermione hurried off to ask Madame Pomfrey a question. She headed up to the staff table. Madame Pomfrey smiled brightly at her. Before Hermione could say anything Poppy had spoken first.

"I'm so glad you got some sense in the Headmaster. I have already talked to the teachers and we all agree that you won't be punished. We all know you know who had done this but we all agreed, even Severus agreed as well to not force you to tell us the culprits. We are very proud you spoke up. Now I have something for you to do. You must give this to Minerva when you have her class." She handed a pink letter.

"I am terribly sorry about all this. I really am."

"Don't worry so much dear. I know you didn't mean for any of this to happen. You were not the one that made the potion." Poppy smiled as Minerva came up and sat by Albus and had actually said good morning to him. "One of your teachers will fill you in with the plan. Now go on and eat your breakfast. We can't have you missing meals."

Hermione was so excited. She couldn't wait to find out what Dumbledore had planned. Hermione slipped the letter in her pocket. When everyone had entered the hall Dumbledore raised and silence fell. Many students noticed that Albus seemed to be more cheerful that he had been for the last week or so.

"I am happy to say that were have a shindig tomorrow. We've realized that everyone has seemed to be a bit stressed. So tomorrow there will be no classes and homework will be able to be turned in a day later." Many people cheered. Never would they have guessed that this whole thing was for Minerva and Albus.

* * *

Hermione hurried to Transfiguration. She wanted to give McGonagall the letter as soon as she could during class. She was the first student in the classroom and McGonagall was working at her desk.

"Excuse me professor, but may I have a word?" Hermione asked softly. Minerva smiled. Minerva was happy that Hermione was talking to her again instead of hiding every time she came around her.

"Well of course Ms. Granger." She sat down her quill. Hermione walked up to her desk. "I see you're acting more like your normal self."

"As are you." Hermione smiled. Before Minerva could ask questions Hermione continued. "I have a letter for you."

"Who is it from?" She asked as she inspected the letter.

"I don't know whether I am suppose to say or not. But I'm not taking any chances and I'll say I don't know." Minerva eyed Hermione suspiciously.

"Well thank you. I'll read it later."

"No you must read it now. Those were the instructions!" Hermione wanted no chance of anything to be ruined.

"Calm down Hermione. I'll read it." Minerva opened the letter. She read and then frowned. Hermione worried.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked.

"Nothing really. I mean it is a friend of the Headmaster. She is to visit tomorrow and when she is near him she tries really hard to…" Minerva didn't finish as she saw more students walking in. Hermione thought that it was a personal matter and maybe it is wise if she asked Flitwick about the plan.

* * *

"Everything seems to be in order Headmaster. By this time tomorrow you will have Minerva back to her normal self. This is far more easier than a potion." Severus said as he and Albus walked the stairs of his office and heading to the Great Hall.

"You know I am most surprised you have agreed not to punish Ms. Granger for what she was involved with." Albus smiled.

"Well anyone who would stand up for something she didn't do is a very responsibly thing, and even if she is not a Slytherin I can't help but feel proud of her." He stopped in his tracks. "Something is obviously wrong with me. I'm speaking like an idiot."

"It might have something to do with the kiss that you received from Rolanda." Albus said slyly.

"How did you?" Severus turned a bit pink.

* * *

Hermione had told Fred, George, Ron and Harry what was the plan that Dumbledore had sit up. They found it funny how Dumbledore worked out love problems. But they had no doubt that it would work.

* * *

The next day everyone had gotten dressed for the shindig. It was a party that lasted all day in the Great Hall. It was basically a big social event really. Hermione was one of the first one to be there and was actually stopped by Snape.

"I know it is not my place to ask who did the potion work. But I would appreciate it if you would at least told me what was it that you made." He seemed to be kind, which made Hermione's jaw drop. She shook her head.

"It was a Annoyance potion of some sort but I was not the one you made it, so I am sorry to say I don't know if it has another name or something. I am terribly sorry." Hermione waited for Severus to become angry but he didn't.

"Well it gives me a hint. Thank you." He said politely. He then joined Rolanda and Poppy. Hermione smiled. Not even an hour at this party and Hermione realized that Snape had a thing for Hooch.

More people had filled the hall only few students, mostly Slytherins didn't show up because they said that they rather die then come to a stupid shindig that involved teachers. Hermione went to talk ask Poppy a question.

She came up to her left. "Who is supposed to be arriving?" She asked Poppy. Poppy looked around to make sure no one was paying attention to the both of them.

"Well the woman who is coming loves Albus. Not love, love. It's just because he is a famous wizard. She has been trying to get a date with Albus for years. But she doesn't know that Minerva and Albus are married otherwise she would stay at bay. But Minerva can't do much can she. Their marriage is not to be known for Dumbledore has many enemies. Of course Minerva doesn't care about that, she had promised Albus not to tell many people."

"Oh is that her!" Hermione saw a woman older than McGonagall. She had blonde hair that fell to her waist and brown eyes. She was decent looking. McGongall was fairly beautiful and if she wore her hair down and smiled more instead of looking as strict as possible students might just notice the lovely teacher behind the bun of doom and her bad temper.

She was smiling brightly at Albus, who was not far away from Poppy and Hermione. The woman gave him a hug and a small peck on the lips and that was all it took when Minerva McGonagall swept passed all the students. If she would slow down they would notice that her hair was in a French twist and she was wearing lovely green robes.

She punched the woman in the face and she fell to the ground. Minerva looked at Albus and kissed him very passionately on the lips. The students were dead silent as all this happened so fast. She then pushed Albus and put her hand on her hips.

"What in the bloody hell were you thinking kissing another woman!" She shouted and students stared in amazement. "Does are marriage mean anything to you?" Students looked around and Hermione smiled brightly. "No, no, no don't start Albus! I am very confused. I have spent a week thinking about divorcing you and I have no idea why. And I want an explanation!"

"Minerva you are causing a scene."

"I don't bloody care! You shouldn't be kissing Vanessa Lange! I want you to know right now that you're mine! And you will always be mine and if you kiss another woman or her again I will surely kill you Albus. Now what has been going on?"

"Well…" He started. But how could he explain when he didn't know how it happened himself.

"It was me professor." Hermione stepped closer to them. Minerva was now more confused.

"It was us professor!" Fred and George appeared from the crowd.

"We made the potion for Harry to get rid of Malfoy's love for him. And we accidentally hit you." Fred said

"And we didn't make the antidote because we didn't think it mattered. But Hermione told us about you to being married. And we felt guilty." George frowned.

"But Hermione had yelled at the Headmaster so he tried to win you back without another potion and used jealousy instead." Fred smiled slightly.

"Well then. You two will be punished when I find out what is best. And as for you…" Minerva turned to Albus. "I want you in my office at six o'clock tonight. You will be writing lines saying. I will not kiss any other woman that is not my wife and if I do my wife has the right to kill me. Understood?" Minerva glared at him and Albus frowned.

"Yes dear." Minerva had left and Albus smiled when she was gone. "I think I'll try to soften her up. See you all at dinner." He said cheerfully and stepped over the woman on the floor and left the Great Hall.

"They're finally back together!" Poppy smiled and dabbed her eye. The students were still in shock about the display. Severus Snape cleared his throat and spoke.

"I am rewarding Hermione Granger with one hundred and ten points for getting the happy couple back together." Everyone in the Great Hall became twice as shocked. "Well? It's a shindig for Merlin's sake. Talk, dance, the staff and I have worked hard on this and you will enjoy it!

**Just another great day a Hogwarts!**

**Hope you enjoyed the ending!**


End file.
